fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Xyte Kids
Xyte Kids is an tv channel based in Breda, The Netherlands and is oriented towards kids of the age 2 to 8. Xyte Kids is part of the SoundQX Entertainment Network. The start Xyte Kids started as a free over-the-air tv channel with shows like Sesame street , Pingu , Garfield’s and friends, Duck tales, The Smurfs and many more. Creating their own shows When the channel gained more viewers it started to produce its own tv shows like : Morning with Garry, Sarahs tales and Cartoon hour. All these shows where shot at the former SoundQX Headquarters in Bergen op Zoom (NL). This building was demolished in 1999 and SoundQX moved to Br ☀SoundQX Entertainment Networkeda (NL) where it records its new shows in their soundQX StageTape building. RTL-SoundQX Entertainment When RTL Benelux saw the rising succes of Xyte Kids they offered a agreement of an unknown price for 50% equity in the whole company for a 10 year agreement. In the agreement was stated that RTL couldn’t sell its equity , it couldn’t buy any other share of the company and it may not try to take over the company. However RTL Entertainment did tried to take over the company in June 1993 by forcefully trying to get SoundQX to sell it’s equity. But they failed. They got an 190 million dollar fine because of violating a multi million agreement and financial disruption. The deal ended immediately in June 1993. SDV Agreement Right around the millennium change Viacom and Disney partnered up to offer SoundQX a agreement for 49,8% equity of the company in favor of an unknown amount of money and a ten year long license for Viacom and Disney shows. This agreement was set to be a ten year agreement, but in 2010 it got extended till 2020. iXyte streaming platform In 2013 , SoundQX announced at QXevent13 that they will be launching their own streaming platform for all their own shows and their licensed shows. This meant that they will have a huge offer of shows to their costumers because the SoundQX entertainment network licensed over 140 shows at the time for their Xyte tv channels alone. The platform would be called iXyte, with a revolutionary user interface and with Trakt intergration, that meant that show progress would be synchronized with your SoundQX mediaplayer/cablebox. Users could tune in to an already playing episode and replay it via iXyte restart function. Xyte Kids out ‘00 At 8PM , Xyte Kids turns in to Xyte ‘00 (Formerly Xyte Kids out ‘00) with replaying licensed Disney and Nickelodeon (Viacom) shows that are not playing on their original channels anymore. List of shows: * Big Time Rush * Degrassi * True Jackson VP * H2O : Just Add Water * House Anubis (Local Version) * Wizards of Waverly place * Zack & Cody series * iCarly * Victorious * That So Raven * Kenan & Kell * Sonny with a chance * Sam and Cat these show are played till 4AM when Xyte Kids kicks in.